Will and Elizabeth  10 years later
by RunningwithBow10
Summary: Will and Elizabeth 10 years later - what will happen?


Pirates of the Caribbean – The Dead Mans Chest

10 years later

Will lifted his head from the rigging that he was leaning against. _Only half an hour to go, _Will said staring at the positioning of the sun.

"Captain?" Bill Turner stood behind him asking for his orders.

"I am waiting for Elizabeth. I am waiting to stop this boat on dry land; I want to have a moment alone with her"

"Ey Capti'n. I saw her on this very ship, before she was the Pirate King. Who knew that you would get married?"

Will snorted and looked back out to the sun.

"Where is she when I need her? She needs to come with us"

Bill sat down on a small barrel beside him.

"I want you to know that maybe she has moved on, she might be married and she might have children. But does that mean that she still loves you? Who knows what has happened in 10 years, and this is Elizabeth that you are talking about!"

Will didn't seem too happy about this remark, but his father was right. What if she had moved on? What if she had got married and had children?

"I want her" he said aloud.

"Ey"

Will looked back to the sun and noticed it was setting.

"Prepare me a boat"

"Ey Captain" Bill said walking away. He wanted to make sure that his son and Elizabeth had a good time.

* * *

><p>Elizabeth looked out the window to the sun. <em>Sunset, I have to move.<em>

"Bill?"

"Yes mum?"

"Your father is coming in soon. Do you want to go see him?"

"Ey Mother!"

Elizabeth giggled and grabbed her coat. She passed the small village that she had called home for more than 30 years. She walked past her father's grave and smiled. _This one is for you father! I want to catch a pirate… but not the way you want me too, I want to catch my husband!_ Her hands reached for her sons and she held his hand to the green hill, the tallest hill in the town. Her heart beated at a million miles an hour as she saw the sun set over the horizon. _Heart, heart, oh my God, where is his heart? _She relaxed as she realised that she hid it in a safe place, where no one would ever find it. At least that is what she hoped. The flash of green filled the sky as the Flying Dutchman sailed into the bay. She looked down to her son and smiled. This would be the first time that he will meet his dad. Bill smiled as he saw the sailing ship arrive. She ran down to the dock and met her husband there. She ran in a very unladylike manner. She met him half way and jumped into his arms.

"Will" she breathed.

"Elizabeth" he replied. Her hands fell to his face as she kissed him. Will noticed his son, not knowing that he was his.

"Did you remarry?"

"No"

"Well, who is he?"

"Your son"

Will closed his eyes, as he could see the resemblance in his face. He didn't think that it was possible.

"His name is Bill"

Will turned his head as he heard his fathers name.

"Thankyou" Will said.

Elizabeth smiled and kissed him.

"Come, I have prepared tea"

Bill, Will and Elizabeth walked up to there house and had tea. Later they sent Bill to bed and Elizabeth and Will sat down to talk.

"I don't know how it happened" Elizabeth started.

"The birth of Bill?"

"Yes"

"Well, it sounds correct"

Will and Elizabeth sat quietly until they knew that Bill was asleep.

"How old is he?" Will asked.

"Nine and a half"

"I do miss you. I want you to become one of my crew, so that we can be together, forever"

"I, I want to do that, but I can't, what about Bill?"

"He can come too"

"And what be taught how to fight?"

"Why not?"

"Don't you see Will? Pirates are nasty people, not all but most. And as it so happens you are one. Do you think you want our son to be shown to this mess?"

"I agree, you are right"

Will and Elizabeth again sat in silence.

"I want another" Elizabeth said breaking the silence.

"Another what?" Will asked.

"I want another child"

Will and Elizabeth again, for a third time sat in silence.

"Why?"

"Because, I want a daughter"

"You want a daughter?"

"I want a son to raise another family and I want a daughter to be a pirate. When I am old and am sure that my family will survive, I will join your crew. How does that sound?"

"Perfect"

Will pushed Elizabeth to her bed and shut the door.


End file.
